


新生

by pppppixie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppppixie/pseuds/pppppixie
Summary: *生子预警*单性转预警
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是半夜没睡着的脑洞，本意是想写新手爸妈面对焦虑的过程，但是没写到，于是先写到哪爽到哪。可能有后续也可能没有。
> 
> 本来不想性转，但是感觉写男性生子我技术上实在达不到，只好转了。没有任何专业知识背景，各位就当看个乐呵。

嗵嗵嗵嗵嗵嗵嗵嗵……

黄仁俊有些焦躁地偏过头，盯着胎心监测仪上跳动的数字。十个月来她已经对这声音熟悉无比，但是这种持续的、像溺水的小动物在浪花里翻腾的声音还是能让她感到有点害怕。宝宝的心脏在有力地跳着，这是好事。她在心里安慰自己，又吐出一口浊气，希望能平复一下紧张的心情。

一旁的新手爸爸罗渽民在等待上岗的过程中还是忍不住睡了过去，一只胳膊担在病床架上，估计担久了又要麻了。趁着这会宫缩还未造访，黄仁俊轻轻地伸出手，把他的胳膊挪回了虽然柔软一点但也很有限的床面上。她摸摸这位准爸爸的脸颊，手指在他的黑眼圈和没来得及刮的青黑胡茬上游走。又摁亮床头的手机看了一眼，才过了凌晨五点不到十分。显示屏很快暗下去，映出她浮肿的脸庞和因为一直躺着而蹭得乱糟糟的头发。怎么两个人都搞得这样狼狈呢，她感到有点无助。

他们同居三年，结婚两年，孩子是在结婚一年多的时候决定要的。两个人都喜欢小孩子，尤其是罗渽民，他好像喜欢一切小小的，可爱的事物——需要照顾的弟弟妹妹、宠物店里的小兔子、毛茸茸的玩偶，还有黄仁俊。他们住的小区里有几户人家的小孩年龄相仿，都在上幼儿园。下班回家的时候，孩子们已经放学吃完晚饭，经常看见几位奶奶姥姥掐着腰背着手站在一起，一边聊天一边瞄着在滑梯后面排成一队的大宝贝儿们。于是他们就停下对长辈打声招呼，奶奶姥姥们最喜欢这种年轻漂亮又懂礼貌的小两口，有时候就留他俩聊两句。今天又去接小黄下班啦？感情真好。在哪买的橘子呀？不要去小区门口的生鲜店哦，坑人！走远一点，路口那一家又新鲜又便宜……诸如此类。

小孩子们都认识漂亮的罗叔叔，有时候也凑过来，因为他们知道罗叔愿意逗他们玩儿，争着要被抱起来开飞机。这个时候就会有哪位奶奶或是姥姥，拉过黄仁俊，笑盈盈地在耳边说，还不生一个呀，生一个你们玩呀，看他，跟小孩子玩得好得嘞！你们妈妈退休了吗？刚退休好呀！身体也有力气，正好闲下来帮你们带带。趁年轻，总是好生的呀！

黄仁俊就笑，一开始还很不好意思，后来也习惯了，一边笑一边回着，快啦快啦，提上日程啦！再后来，她看着罗渽民在一群小屁孩中间穿梭的身影，也开始幻想一些说远不远，说近不近，很朦胧的场景。要是我们家里也有个孩子，渽民一定也能当个孩子王的吧？小孩是会跟我更亲一点呢，还是会跟他更亲一点呢？

说起来有些不好意思，黄仁俊十岁以前的梦想，是做一个家庭主妇。那时小小的她觉得，自己一定会在法定年龄到了就结婚，然后和相爱的人生活在一起，给他洗衣做饭，并且生一个孩子——因为那时候的规定还只能生一个孩子。那么这个孩子最好出生在她24岁那年，这样就可以跟她分享同一个生肖，好像这是加固她和孩子之间联结的一种方式。没错，十岁的她觉得，她与未来的爱人和孩子，最好有着这世界上最深的羁绊。家庭，将是她在这个世界上运转的唯一轴心。但是不知道为什么，她觉得自己这个梦想好像怪怪的——哪里怪，她自己却也说不出来。只是家庭主妇好像并不能作为一个梦想来说出口，不然当老师在课堂上问的时候，大家怎么都说自己要做科学家，要做宇航员，没有人说要做一个全职妈妈呢？于是她也随波逐流。她说，老师，我想做一个画家。然后悄悄地把这个梦，隐藏在油彩的下面。

有一段时间班里流行一种神奇的画，先拿五颜六色的油画棒在白纸上涂满，涂得缤纷，再拿黑色涂在上面，把颜色全都盖起来。然后用一支没灌铅的自动铅笔，或者用光了油墨的中性笔，在上面划出你想划的线条来，每一条线都会是奇异的，惊喜的，五彩缤纷。黄仁俊感觉自己就是那张已经涂好的纸，表面平平整整，只是要等一个时机，才能让底下那个五彩缤纷的梦被勾勒出来。什么时候是合适的时机呢？她一边小心翼翼地守护着，一边长大。然后她越来越发现，这个梦，还是永久地被深色颜料盖住好了。

经济独立是她在十几岁的时候接触到的一个新鲜词汇。听起来非常厉害，但是道理却很朴实——你需要钱来养活自己。做一个全职妈妈就等于没有收入，没有收入就等于要把所有的赌注都押在孩子爸爸身上。万一孩子爸爸靠不住，变心了，怎么办？黄仁俊想，开玩笑，我孩子的爸爸，怎么可能是这种人！

可是后来她就渐渐失去信心了。人真的好复杂呀，什么样的行为都可能发生在人身上。可能是因为爸爸妈妈把自己保护得太好了，才让小时候她产生了这样天真的梦想。那么就退一步吧，我需要有一份工作，再来做妈妈。

可是慢慢地，竟然连这样的想法也守不住了。随着年龄的增长，黄仁俊骨子里的大女孩基因似乎被激发得表达了出来，她开始越来越独立，越来越能干，她想，谁也不能靠，只能靠自己。回想起十岁那年自己定下的“法定婚龄一到就马上结婚”的规划，她只觉得像个笑话。当时的自己像个笑话，现在她独来独往好多年，身边多一个人都觉得是累赘；现在的自己好像也是个笑话，要是给小时候的自己看到过了法定婚龄这么多年还没有结婚对象，一定被嘲笑没本事。

直到她遇见罗渽民。

罗渽民有多好呢，他就像一束光剑，一下子打通了时光隧道，连起了小时候和长大了的自己。黄仁俊在他身上第一次发现，原来两个自己是有可能共存的。

刚认识他的时候，他因为一个公益项目资助了两个印度尼西亚的小孩，和发小专程往那边跑了一趟刚回来。那段时间他整个人被晒得黝黑，笑的时候还露出一口整齐的大白牙，帅得憨憨的。他们聊天，聊到罗渽民行前给孩子们挑选礼物，黄仁俊以为总归不过是一些文具衣物之类，没想到罗渽民说，他很认真地挑了小风扇。因为想要买功能最好的，挑了好久。黄仁俊的精神支楞起来一秒，随即感觉整个人都被他软化了，先是一点点软下来，然后快要化掉。天啊，她想，他居然想到要给孩子买小风扇。在大家都会关心孩子学习好不好的时候，他会想到孩子热不热。后来罗渽民给她看那个孩子发来的视频，小风扇立在他的书桌上，小孩吹着风，笑得好开心。黄仁俊也跟着好开心，眼睛带笑看向罗渽民。罗渽民有好多好多爱，真实的，直接的，掷地有声的，多到可以一点点融掉她表面那层厚厚的黑色油彩。于是她在长大后第一次产生想要和一个人组建一个家庭的欲望，因为罗渽民。

她和罗渽民结婚，不过没有做全职太太。她依然有着自己的工作，可以做到经济独立，但是感觉小时候那个尘封的自己，开始一点点被挖了出来。在又一次回家路上被热情“催生”之后，黄仁俊心里有点奇异的痒，好像有什么东西要破土而出。

回到家把买来的蔬菜放进冰箱，关上冰箱门的时候罗渽民已经在穿围裙。她很自然地走过去，帮他系上身后的带子，嘴里说道：“今天阳阳奶奶又动员我生小孩了。”

罗渽民轻轻地发出一个带笑的音节：“嗯。”然后没有下文。

黄仁俊等了两秒，系完一个熟练的蝴蝶结。她说：“生一个吧。”

罗渽民好像定住了。但是他很快向后攥住了黄仁俊的手，一下子转过身来：“仁俊说真的吗？你真的想生？”

语气很严肃，可是看得出眼睛里分明闪着雀跃的光芒。真好啊，看来他真的也想要，我们又达成了共识。黄仁俊笑了，当天晚上他们就撤掉了所有的避孕措施。只是没有想到这个孩子比他们本人还要急切，黄仁俊从网上购买的备孕保健品还没来得及到货，甚至排卵试纸都没拆封，他们就先用上了验孕棒。黄仁俊感觉自己那一堆一堆的备孕功课都白做，满脑子都是那句“趁年轻，总是好生的呀！”这么想着，还是不敢怠慢地吞下一颗叶酸。

黄仁俊脑子里过电影，刚刚过到自己给罗渽民看验孕棒时他脸上露出的傻瓜表情，肚子就发动了。前一秒还沉浸在大脑自带的立体声环绕式家庭影院，突然的疼痛打了她一个措手不及，她猛一吸气，却被口水呛了一下，开始剧烈咳嗽。罗渽民一下子醒了，意识还没回笼，先迷迷糊糊上手给她拍背：“怎么了怎么了，哪里不舒服哪里不对？叫医生吗？”黄仁俊不咳憋不住，一咳更是疼得难受，缓了好几口气才呲牙咧嘴地开口：“我……我被口水呛了……”

好在产程初期，宫缩持续时间短，她平复了咳嗽，疼痛也跟着消失了。罗渽民伸手把她皱起的小脸抚平，看着她眼角咳出的一滴泪却笑了：“仁俊真是笨蛋。”看了看手机，又有点懊悔：“我怎么睡着了呢？”黄仁俊心说，你才是笨蛋，熬了好几天，怎么可能不睡着？

这个孩子来得风风火火，等真要出世了，却又悠哉游哉起来。预产期过了一个多周不见发动，收拾好的待产包都落了一层薄灰，黄仁俊肉眼可见地一天比一天焦虑起来。去医院检查，医生说情况不妙，羊水太少，再不生的话就得考虑人工催产。黄仁俊倒还好，她感觉之前那一个多周的焦虑都是为了给此刻的宣判做铺垫，精神上只感觉麻木。而罗渽民从那一天开始才进入高度紧张状态——这是他第一次接收到关于孩子的危险信号，当晚开始失眠。不过幸好没过两天，黄仁俊半夜突然破水，一辆救护车直接拉到医院。直到办完住院回到病房，看见黄仁俊戴着医院手环安安稳稳地躺在床上，听见胎心监护传来扑通扑通的跳动声，罗渽民才感觉松了一股劲，难得地睡着了。

“吃点东西吗？”罗渽民伸伸睡得有点不舒服的胳膊，他问。待产包里有准备好的红牛，巧克力，都是能短时间提供大量能量的东西。可是太甜了，黄仁俊不想吃。这个点也还没有什么早餐，她说：“再等一会吧。”于是罗渽民在她额头上落下一个吻，“好，我们仁俊什么时候想吃就什么时候吃，到时候告诉我。”

夜晚刚刚过去，粉红色的朝霞从窗帘没拉严实的缝里透出一点光来，给罗渽民的头发也镀上一层颜色。黄仁俊想起有一年他心血来潮染的粉色头发，张扬死了，但也好看死了。对面床上的产妇已经开始断断续续的哼唧，好像深呼吸已经缓解不了她的疼痛。想想自己才开了一指，不知道还要熬上多少个小时，黄仁俊盯着那颗发光的粉色脑袋，心说，罗渽民，我喜欢你也真是喜欢死了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有后续了，是超长候机时间的产物  
> *逐渐变成了待产室记录……还是那句，看个乐呵

疼痛的来临是有迹可循的，尽管黄仁俊已经尽量遵照医生的嘱咐，不要发出声音来造成不必要的体力消耗。但是她的手就抓在床栏上，用力的时候骨节会泛出明显的青白色。现在正是间隙，于是罗渽民得以执起那只小巧的手，拇指从手背上四个关节依次滑过，像在拨动某种键盘乐器的琴键。

刚刚得知怀孕的时候，满脑子只装得下开心，没有人顾得上想象十个月后，为了这孩子的降生，他们需要拿什么去献祭。准确一点说，是母亲需要拿什么去献祭。备孕时两个人一起观看别人的产房记录片，确实被那些产妇的临产状况吓到过。但是怀孕后的喜悦好像一下子拉长了时间线，让人感觉那都是很遥远的事情，远到足以令人暂时忘记它的存在。而罗渽民远远没有想到，一个孩子的降生会带来这么多疼。

产前阵痛确实是诸多关卡中最难克服的终极boss，而在此之前，黄仁俊还先要经历腰疼、腿疼、抽筋疼，胎动剧烈的时候也会疼，还有后期耻骨被撑开的疼……可是他没有办法一同体会，疼痛无法用视觉来传达。在黄仁俊每一个被疼痛剥夺睡眠的夜晚，或被压迫得起不来床的早晨，他只能在一旁看着，间或给予一些无济于事的口头关心。更多时候他感觉自己手足无措像个傻瓜，想伸手碰一碰哪里，又害怕黄仁俊像块琉璃一样碎掉。

这不是夸张，在怀孕后期，黄仁俊是真的像一块琉璃。她的身体娇小，却承载着那样一个不合比例的肚子，令人联想起经过吹制工艺完成的玻璃艺术品。腹部的皮肤由于过度膨胀变得薄而透明，一条一条蜿蜒的青色血管清晰可见。肚脐也向外凸起，像是吹起来的气球口部被人打了一个结。下腹部有一些深深浅浅的妊娠纹，每一次罗渽民用手指从上面滑过，都会想象自己抚摸的是博物馆橱窗里被修复过的碎玻璃盏或者珍贵瓷器。这些都使得罗渽民感到神奇和不可思议，而震撼他的远远不止这些发生在黄仁俊身上的生理变化。

怀孕之前，黄仁俊是一个很敏感的人。这种敏感并不专门针对疼痛，事实上她并不害怕疼痛，反而是在某些方面有着奇奇怪怪的心理障碍。比如她害怕手肘窝的静脉抽血，每一次都会激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，还要把脸藏进罗渽民怀里；比如她输液总担心鼓针，从针头扎进手背的一刻开始，整条手臂就会石化作一具动弹不得的雕像；比如她不敢听人的心跳声，不管是自己的还是别人的——有许多次罗渽民想要搂着她仰躺在自己胸口，尝试一下那种电视剧中经常上演的温情时刻，而每一次都会被她挣扎着推开，人在他怀里扭得像一条欢腾的小蛇。

现在黄仁俊在床上也开始扭动起来，只不过这次是因为疼痛。她的双腿屈起又伸直，脚趾蜷缩又伸展开，看起来非常痛苦，像是一条美女蛇吞下了自身所远远不能容纳的猎物。罗渽民隐隐听见她在呼唤无痛，而事实上，无痛分娩的那一针椎管麻醉曾经是她诸多心理障碍里最大的一个。入院前黄仁俊还谈笑风生地跟他说：“去医院我最怕的事有两桩，一个是往脊椎上插管子打麻药，一个是往手背上扎留置针。留置针这个看样子是躲不了了，大不了我就当少一条胳膊！那我就尽量不要打麻醉，到时候说起我不打无痛就生了，都得夸我是英雄母亲的吧！”

但是在当下，谁会再期望她去做一个英雄母亲？她自己不能，罗渽民更不会。她最好就做一个普通得不能再普通、顺利得不能再顺利的平凡产妇，安然无恙、痛苦最少地通过这次考验。之前那种手足无措的感觉加倍席卷而来，罗渽民只能一遍又一遍地捋过黄仁俊鬓边的碎发、亲吻她汗湿的额头，还有一趟又一趟地跑去缠着医生来内检，好让她能第一时间打上无痛。内检的时候医生从不会手下留情，但是跟阵痛相比这点痛楚几乎已经可以忽略不计了。终于又一次，医生从黄仁俊体内抽回那只掏腾一通的手，就在黄仁俊甚至怀疑他能就这么直接把孩子掏出来的时候，她终于等来了那句：“三指了，可以上无痛了。”

打完无痛被推回来，黄仁俊衣服上别了一根透明的塑料软管，从她的脊背后面长长地延伸出来。她的小脸很白，眼睫毛也湿成一绺一绺，整个人浑身僵硬不敢动，可怜兮兮的。护士又来给绑了一次胎心监护，罗渽民握住黄仁俊没有扎针的那只手轻轻揉着，开始用絮絮叨叨的聊天来替她缓解紧张，“仁俊你听，宝宝的心脏跳得很好呢。”

黄仁俊很小声地，带着一点哭腔：“我知道，我听到了。”

“那你听见宝宝的心跳声还会害怕吗？”

“都听了好几个月了，我才不怕呢。”黄仁俊大力吸了一下鼻子，字面上耀武扬威，语气上却没什么气势可言。

于是罗渽民也模仿她委委屈屈的腔调：“哈，仁俊不怕宝宝的心跳声，却还是怕我的，都不肯往我的胸口上靠呢。怎么办，难道要我在孩子还没出生的时候就跟他争风吃醋吗？”

黄仁俊的注意力已经被他成功分散。她仔细想了一下，说：“其实还是有点怕的。”然后顿了顿，又补充道，“但我更怕听不见。”

罗渽民的记忆一下子回溯到六个月以前，黄仁俊在看了一堆功课以后买回来一台便携式的胎心仪。那是他们第一次在家里自己动手测胎心，冰冰凉凉的耦合剂在皮肤上涂抹均匀，黄仁俊满怀期待地拿着探头在肚子上面勘探。但是一分钟过去，两分钟过去，这对新手爸妈无论如何都找不到胎心的准确位置，仪器连接的手机软件上时不时传出一阵闷闷的咕噜声，仿佛在对他们发出无情嘲笑。偶尔屏幕上也能捕捉到一些规律的跳动，但是频率却远远达不到正常范围。期待渐渐变成了焦躁，黄仁俊急得满头大汗，恨不得马上就跳起来去医院。罗渽民一边安抚，一边接过探头继续在她肚子上游移，足足用了十五分钟，才终于听到一阵急促有力的咕咚声。仪器显示这颗小心脏简直再尽职尽责也不过，那瞬间他们俩就像两个菜鸟勘探员发现了世界上最宝贵的矿藏。黄仁俊一咧嘴，掉出豆大的一串泪来，她说：“罗渽民，咱们俩是不是一对笨蛋啊！”

他想得入神，历历在目的场景仿佛就在昨天。可是一转眼，他们的孩子都要出生了。无痛开始渐渐发挥作用，黄仁俊脸上没有再出现生不如死的表情。战线还长，她趁着疼痛减轻开始抓紧时间进食补充体力。这时罗渽民才敢把一只手放上她的肚子，手指在上面轻轻地画圈。他半个身子都趴在床栏上，撅起嘴来自言自语：“宝贝，你究竟什么时候才能出来啊？你到底是谁，是罗密欧还是罗密密啊？”

这两个名字的由来着实有些好笑。有一天罗渽民心血来潮拉着黄仁俊要做胎教，于是两个人像模像样地坐在一起看了一场经典剧目：罗密欧与朱丽叶。孩子能不能看懂不知道，倒是朱丽叶醒来发现罗密欧死了的时候把罗渽民看得呜呜直哭。他这突如其来的感性搞得黄仁俊哭笑不得，一度怀疑被孕激素水平支配了情绪的除了自己另有其人。于是他就心安理得地枕在黄仁俊腿上，脸颊贴着肚子享受黄仁俊给他顺毛。黄仁俊怀孕之后整个人变得越发柔软，罗渽民认为这就是人们所说的母性光辉。他试图隔着肚皮用意念发送脑电波：宝宝，我先替你试一下被你妈妈的母爱包裹是什么感觉哦。

果然，当他念叨着非要让死神赔一个罗密欧回来的时候，黄仁俊很自然地就来哄他了。她说：“好啦好啦，你要找死神也没有用，我来赔给你一个罗密欧好不好？如果肚子里面是个男孩子，我看就给他起名叫罗密欧得了！”

罗渽民几乎是下意识地：“那如果是个女孩子呢？”黄仁俊一下子被问住，他们两个里并没有人姓朱，因此朱丽叶这个名字似乎派不上用场。于是她若有所思地念叨着：“罗密欧……罗密欧……女孩的话就叫罗密密？还挺像个女孩名。”

罗渽民扁扁嘴：“我们会不会太草率了啊！”

黄仁俊说：“当小名叫多顺口啊！当大名也不是不行，如果他长大了有任何不满意，我保证给予他自己改名的权利……”

“那就当小名吧！”罗渽民马上附和。

时针指向九点，天光已经大亮。看着黄仁俊的状态已经稳定下来，他们才给两边的爸爸妈妈都打了电话。又一个下午过去，等到宫缩阵痛逐渐增强到麻醉也几乎不能镇压的时候，黄仁俊终于熬到了进产房的许可。这一次她必须一个人进去，罗渽民和爸爸妈妈只能在产房门外等候。医生让她下床自己走，可是她疼得实在没什么力气，最后只能被人架着进去。进去之前本来打算最后回头跟他们笑一下，让他们不要担心，但是脑子里混混沌沌，等调动起精神来发现已经来到了产床旁边。

产房的门关闭，灯亮了起来，刺得罗渽民的双眼有一瞬间的空白。他终于放松下紧绷的笑肌，身体向后重重靠在墙上。深深地闭了一下眼睛，他把双手握拳抵在唇边，在心里默念：“不管是罗密欧也好，还是罗密密也好，拜托你快点带着妈妈，平平安安地出来吧。”


End file.
